A new start
by Sunset13
Summary: Spencer and they girls go to the dock and met Toby. Story better that the summary. I promise. Spoby and other charters might be added.
1. Chapter 1

A new start

**Hey hope you like my new story I'm new so give me a break. But also remember I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Have fun reading and remember to review.**

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer were all on Spencer's bed trying to find out what they should do today. Hanna and Aria was at the bottom of the bed and Emily and Spencer was at the top. Spencer was thinking how Hanna had Caleb and Emily had Paige and Aria had Ezra while she had no one. She was in a middle of rehearsing for asking out Andrew Campbell when Aria interrupted.

"Hey we should go to the dock and rent boats and swim." The little said with excitement hoping her plan was good.

Hanna and Emily agreed, but Spencer wasn't sure if she wanted to she still had homework and chores."I don't know guys…I mean sounds fun but I have too much to do." Truth is she hated swimming and boats weren't really her thing.

Hanna sighed "Come on I'm down on my luck maybe a little swim might bring it up. It well only work if your there you bring good luck. Please."

Spencer sighed in defeat "Fine, I'll go for you guys."

The three girls screamed in excitement and jumped up to go get ready. Spencer smiled has the three children ran out of her room. Sometimes the girls acted they were 5 years old, and that always made Spencer smiled at the memory when they were 5 they thought they would be mature. Boy, were they wrong.

She got up and got her swimsuit on and a shorts and a shirt on to cover up for the ride there. When she went downstairs she found the three girls in there swimsuits and towels.

"Mom we are going to the dock I'll be home around dinnertime." Spencer yelled at her mom.

"Okay have fun sweetie" Mrs. Hastings yelled back.

They piled into Spencer's car. With Emily and Hanna in the back talking about boys or in Emily's case girls. While Spencer was driving and Aria in the passenger seat. Aria smiled over in Spencer's direction.

"This is going to be so much fun." Aria said still smiling. Spencer smiled to this was going to be fun and she never knows she could met someone.

**Hey thanks for reading please review and tell what you thought. Thanks again –Sunset13**


	2. Chapter 2

A new start

**I just want to thank everyone for the reviews it makes me so giddy to read them and see that you liked my story. Thank you so much!**

When the girls got to the dock they went to the man that looked like he was a model and rented a boat. It took them a little longer since Hanna wouldn't stop staring at him, but Spencer knew that Hanna still loved Caleb with everything she had. Sometimes Spencer longed for that, but Andrew still didn't ask her out.

"This is going to be so much fun." Aria squealed in delight "Everyone in front of the water. NOW! "

Everyone did what she told them too and they posed for the picture. After the_ click _Hanna and Aria went to get drinks while Spencer and Emily got the boat ready. Spencer was in a deep thought that she didn't notice Emily was staring at her.

"Is everything okay…you look distant?" Spencer jumped a little when Emily said that. She was also nervous that Emily can see right through her phony act.

"What do you mean I'm having the best time?" It came out more of a question then a statement.

"Come on you can tell me anything….I can keep a secret." Spencer snorted

"Yeah and remember how that turned out?" Spencer gave her the Remember-A-stare. A year ago the girls been tortured with their own secrets by this person named A, it then turned out Mona had been A. Hanna was Mona's best friend and Hanna was depressed for days when she found out.

"A is gone for good. Now tell me what the problem is." Emily was the only person that can get what she wants without bullying people or torturing them like Alison did.

"I have a lot of stuff to do before break ends and I have to keep my head straight if I want to pass the test coming up soon and I have to finish before Melissa comes back with another boyfriend like she did last time with Wren." Spencer breathed after that long sentence.

"So what's the_** real**_ problem?" Emily asked

"I want a boyfriend to be there for me."Spencer sighed

"What were not good enough for you?" Emily asked in a mocking voice

"You guys are the best people I have ever met but you're not boyfriend material."

"What are you looking for in a guy?"

"Well smart, funny, cute, well achieved, and-"

"So a guy that is…Andrew?" Emily asked with a smirk

"I'm not that noticeable I'm I?" Spencer asked scared that Andrew might thought she was a freak.

"No but just in case dial it down."

With that Aria and Hanna hopped into the boat and gave them their drinks. Hanna was drinking water which was really weird for them. She always drank soda or alcohol. While Aria was starting the boat Emily gave Spencer the We-are-not-done-with-this-conversation stare. But lucky for Spencer, Hanna didn't see the stare. They sped off into the water and Spencer couldn't help but laugh about the thought that she was free. She was never free not from her parents at least.

Out in the distance she saw another boat in the middle of the ocean and wasn't moving. Spencer thought someone abandoned it, but then she saw a guy get up and started the boat. She couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes were has blue has the water and his abs was _**great.**_ For a moment Spencer thought that he was staring at her too. Spencer jumped when Hanna touched her shoulder.

"What are you…..WOW that guy is hot, but not hotter than Caleb. Hey you should ask him out." Hanna said with I'm smart for coming up that tone that she used all lot. Spencer wondered how Caleb was handling it.

"No thank you" Spencer turned back around to face Emily and Aria who was in a deep conversation. When Hanna got into the conversation too Spencer turned around to find the blue eye angel, but he was nowhere.

After a few hours they went back mostly because Hanna was getting hungry and Spencer was low on coffee. They returned the boat and they headed to the car. Spencer still couldn't get him out of her mind he was just so perfect. That was weird since she doesn't even know the guy but she thought he was perfect.

Spencer didn't even notice the guy in front of her before she bumped into him."Sorry I can be….hi." Spencer stopped her sentence once she realized that the guy she bumped into was the one she couldn't get out of her head all day.

"Sorry it was my fault." He said

"No I wasn't watching where I was going so I'm sorry but I have-"

"It's okay I'm Toby Cavanaugh." He reached out his hand for a handshake

"Spencer Hastings." She shook his hand and she swore she felt electricity. She was disappointed when he pulled away.

"Your friends is waiting for you, you should go." Toby said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"They can wait. They're big girls."

Toby laughed "I don't want to keep them waiting. Nice meeting you Spencer Hastings." He kissed her hand and walked away. Has for Spencer she could not move she felt her insides had been taken over with butterflies. She found her force and walked slowly to the car where her friends were waiting. She looked up and saw them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Shut up and hope in the car." Spencer said still in daze over Toby. The three girls laugh and hoped in after Spencer. But the only thing that was on Spencer's mind was a quote. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." By Sarah Dessen. For once she understood what it meant.

**Hi review please. I love that you love my stories. I will try to update fast but I won't update this fast anymore. Because of school but I will try. Spencer and Toby will meet again I promise.**

**BirdSingsBells** **- Thank you soo much for reviewing and finding it interesting. It gets even more interesting later on.**

**Kayson3259**** –Thank you for the advice I do need a little help with it but I working on it. And I'm glad you like it. What I'm a kidding I'm glad you read it. I look up to you, if it was my choice you would get a award for being the best writer.**

**spoby equals awesomeness****- Thank you so much for reviewing I read your stories and they are awesome. You have a talent. Oh and love your name. Keep reading on it gets more awesome.**

**I want to thank you all for reading make sure to check out Kayson3259 stories because you would love them to death. I wonder where she gets these ideas. Keep reviewing. Have an awesome day.**

**-Sunset13**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys loved the comments last time. This story is turning out better than I thought. Just remember to review of what you thought. It makes me smile at your reviews. Okay I should let you get to the story. This is Toby's POV and he just got home from the dock.

Toby just got home from the dock; he just went there to get away from Rosewood. He never expected to met Spencer Hastings, he wished he got her phone number. He walked into his apartment; he lived above the brew, to find Jenna his sister making out with his best friend Noel.

"How did you guys get in?" Toby asked not a least surprise to find them there.

"Emergency key you gave me to use for emergencies." Jenna answered standing up to welcome her brother home.

"What's the emergency?" Toby of course knew the answer to his own question but he wanted her to answer.

"Mom and dad think I broke up with Noel." Toby could tell that she was nervous.

"Why do they think that?"-Toby

"I might've told them that."-Jenna

"And why would you tell them something untrue?"-Toby

"You know you ask a lot of question."-Jenna

"I'm just a concerned older brother trying to find out the truth from his little sister."-Toby

"Okay, fine mom and dad doesn't like Noel."-Jenna

"What, no, everybody loves Noel Kahn." Toby loved using sarcasm especially on Noel.

"That's what I told her!" Noel said finally jumping in the conversation.

"We came here because we know you can keep a secret." Jenna said jumping back to the problem.

"True, but now you guys owe me."-Toby

"We can clean for you for a week or do you a favor." Noel asked while Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"I have something in mind." Toby could feel the corners of his mouth tugging up.

"What is it?"-Noel

"Find me everything you can about Spencer Hasting."-Toby

"Got it!" Noel said and he started to walk to the door. "Who is that?"

"That's why I'm having you find out."-Toby

"We will do it but remember don't tell mom and dad."-Jenna

"I remember."-Toby

After 3 hours Noel and Jenna returned with a lot of information. They went to find Toby to tell him the news. Good and bad news.

"So what to you got." Toby asked anxious to get the answer

"Well we got the information from Melissa Hastings her sister."-Jenna

"You would think she would mind that we were asking questions about her sister. But no, she doesn't care. That's Weird Right?"-Noel

"Anyway, she's going to graduate at the top of her class. She is very much rich and you know rich people are rude and doesn't care about anything in the world but to be rich."-Jenna

"Not this one."-Toby

"How are you sure?"-Jenna

"Because she just….never mind go back to the information."-Toby

"No let's stay on this topic, how are you sure?"-Noel

"Noel I just know."-Toby

"She also is the smartest person people know and the Hastings wants to win everything."-Jenna

"Okay, now the bad news."-Noel

"Awful information or just bad news? Do I have to listen to this?"-Toby

"Yes you do have to listen and you can decide if it's awful or bad."-Noel

"Her parents are very judgmental meaning they want someone who is going to college and is going into a successful business and they want someone who is rich or someone who is going to be rich."-Jenna

"That's it?"-Toby

"No, there is a word going around saying that Andrew Campbell is going to ask her out to the dance this weekend."-Noel

"Oh, then I have another favor."-Toby

"What is it?"-Noel

"I need you to throw a party and invite her and her friends."-Toby

"Sorry, but we only owe you one favor and you used up the favor. We don't owe you anything else."-Noel

"But if we do this for you, then what will you owe us?"-Jenna

"If Noel does this for me then I will speak to mom and dad about your relationship with Noel."-Toby

"Deal"-Noel and Jenna

Noel and Jenna left to start the party for tonight and to find out where Spencer lives. While Toby was left on what he was going to say to Spencer when he meets her again. Will Spencer think of them like friends or more than friends? What if she doesn't like the real me just the mystery shirtless Toby? So many questions and no answers, Toby needed to know these answers. Toby went to his room and lay down. He closed his eyes and then he was dreaming of Spencer.

Spencer was in her room thinking of the day she just had. Meeting Toby, leaving Toby, never asking him out .For some reason she felt like she was cheating on Andrew by not thinking of him but Toby. Even though he would never give her the time or the energy to even asks her out. She still couldn't stop thinking about Toby. What a cute name, Toby._ Spencer snap out of it, Toby is the kind of guy that distracts you from your work. You meet him once and hopefully the last time. The person you should think about is Andrew. Smart, sensitive, funny, overachieving, cute name, great abs, his eyes sparkled when he laughed, he's eyes are so blue bluer than the ocean. Wait are you thinking of Toby? You are thinking of Toby._ Can you blame me? Whoa she was auguring with herselfsomething is so wrong.

"Spencer?" Melissa was leaning against her door fame, breaking Spencer out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Someone is at the door for you. It's a boy!" Melissa said with a wink.

Maybe it was Andrew, maybe he can tell her he loves her and always had and that would make her stop thinking of Toby. Spencer and Andrew could go and then get married in a couple of years and have ch-wait that's not Andrew that's Noel Kahn.

"Now what is Noel Kahn doing at my house?"

"Don't get cute; I'm the one that gets cute. Anyway I'm here to invite you to my party tonight at six. Oh and bring your friends."

"Me go to a party? Me go to your party?"

"What you never been asked to go to a party before?"

"I have been asked to many parties."

"Good bring your friends too, if you have any friends." Noel left without a good-bye. Noel wants me at his party. Wait what if this is a prank, I mean it is Noel Kahn and he's parties get wild and they make fun of people. Well what if Noel was inviting the whole neighbor hood so maybe this isn't a prank. She texted the girls telling them to come over to her house and help her with her dilemma. Once they got there she told them everything Noel told her.

"So should we go?"-Spencer

"Yeah, but just to be safe lets go through the back."-Emily

"Why do we have to go through the back again?"-Hanna

"Because it could be a prank Noel is going to pull."- Aria

"Okay so we go through the back."-Spencer

The girls went their separate ways and got ready for the party. The met back at Spencer's to take her car because it was the biggest. Hanna was wearing: was a pale blue dress with a dark belt, with shoes to match the belt. Aria was wearing: a gold dress with a little black lace at the top and bottom and a black belt. Emily was wearing: A light purple dress with a little diamond in the middle to pull the belt together. Spencer was wearing: a black low cut dress with a sliver belt. Around the bottom of the dress is little sparkle diamonds.

Hanna looked at all of them and said."We look fabulous."

"Let's go now."-Aria

"We are 15 minutes late."-Spencer

"Who cares Noel's parties run until midnight, right?"-Emily

"Yeah now let's go have fun."-Hanna

Toby was staring at the front door waiting for Spencer to walk through them. But it has been nothing. Yet. Toby was getting tired by every minute, maybe she wasn't coming or maybe Andrew asked her out already and they are on a date. Why couldn't I bump into a old man instead of Spencer.

"Dude, it's been 20 minutes just let it go. Let her go."- Noel

"Your right. I should go home."-Toby

"No you should mingle, find another girl."-Noel

"Maybe tomorrow. Bye Noel great party."-Toby

"Okay but don't go home and cry."-Noel

"I'm not going to cry."-Toby

"Was that sarcasm?"-Noel

"Yeah it was, bye." Truth was he wasn't up to fight with Noel he just wanted to go home.

All Toby could think of was why didn't she show up. _Toby just remember this she was just a girl at the dock. Nothing more._ Toby hopped in his truck and drove away he almost hit a girl on his way out.

**Oh no! He missed her. Review what you thought of this chapter. Sorry it's longer than usual! Bye and review please.-Sunset13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, you Spoby fans are soooooooooooooooo sweet. Thank you so much for the reviews they made me smile like crazy. When I get I review I do a little dance and people stare at me and think I'm crazy. Any way here is a little recap about what happened. Toby, Jenna, and Noel set up a party because Toby wants to meet Spencer again but she never showed up, so he went home and on his way he almost hit a girl. There and hope you like this chapter! REVIEW please*Puppy dog eyes***

Spencer's POV

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria came through the back door. On the way to the back door Spencer almost threw up, when she found a guy kissing a cat. Major EW and to make matters worse she almost got hit by a car. It didn't surprise her; this was Noel Kahn's party. Spencer and the girls coundn't stop talking about the party snice they left the house, Spencer wasn't really into it at first but she thought about it and figured if Andrew wasn't going to ask her out anytime soon or that Toby won't show up she was going to mingle and party like any type of Rosewood girl would do.

"We made it!" Hanna yelled when they walked through breaking Spencer out of her thoughts and nearly giving her a heartattack. She knew it was inaccurate but it could happen.

"Yeah this is so cool." Aria butted in, everyone knew she had a crush on Noel but got over it when she started dating a college guy. To everyone even Hanna, Emily, and Spencer didn't know who this college guy even is.

"We should tell Noel we are here." Emily said quietly a little nervous.

"Fine, NOEL!" Spencer screamed

Noel turned around a little mad but when he saw Spencer and the other four he smiled big."You made it!"

"Yep we did make it and we are going to turn this party from dull to super." Hanna said a little slurring with every word. Then Spencer notice Hanna drank _TWO _drinks. Hanna almost fell over but a guy caught her.

"Oh, hello handsome what's your name?" Hanna said while poking his nose.

"Caleb." He answered poking her nose.

"What no last name?"

"Hanna, we're dating, you know my last name."

"Caleb! Look who came guys. Caleb, my boyfriend."

Everyone laughed at drunken Hanna. Caleb went off with Hanna so she didn't get in trouble. Emily went off to talk to a girl with big curly black hair. Aria was on the phone, probably with Ezra.

"Spencer? Hi…Oh wait here!" Noel yelled has he jumped over a guy who passed out and ran outside. Few minutes later he came back madder than Spencer ever saw him."He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Spencer asked a little confuse why he stopped in a middle of a conversation.

"A friend that was just barley here." Noel went back to want he was doing chugging down a beer has he went.

Spencer looked back outside and saw someone in the woods, but disappeared has fast as they came. Probably just someone getting lucky then getting caught. She was about to move when a truck came and she recognized the truck, it was the one that was about to hit her just awhile ago. She marched up to the car going to give her a piece of her mind, but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was driving. She stared at him for a long time waiting for him to look around at her. When she saw him move she suddenly got pushed into a brush, dropping her purse when she got pushed.

Toby's POV

Toby didn't want to go back to the party, but he left his favorite jacket in Noel's room where all the other coats were at. It was more of his lucky jacket but after tonight it wasn't lucky. Has he killed the ignition he felt eyes burn into him. When he turned to there was nothing but a purse. He got out and went through the back door and went upstairs to find his jackets. When he walked through he saw Noel and Jenna making out on top of the coats.

"Why when I go somewhere you are always making out there?" Toby asked disgusted to find his sister making out with his best friend. Again.

"Why are you back?" Jenna said while glaring at Toby for interrupting them.

"I left my jacket here, Nancy Drew." Toby snapped at her.

"Oh here it is!" Noel exclaimed has he pulled at the jacket underneath them.

Toby was thinking he should probably burn the jacket since it no longer brought luck to him, but it did bring luck to Jenna and Noel. Toby went back outside and hopped into his truck and drove away without another glance. He put on his music to full blast and thought of Spencer but all it brought back was bad memories.

Spencer's POV

Spencer wok up in the brush, she had no idea why she was in there. She got up and looked around and her memories came flooding back to her. Toby. She looked for his truck but it was gone. She ran back inside looking for Noel and after a few minutes she found him.

"Noel do you know Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked rushed

"Yes…..he's here we have to find him." Noel jumped up but then Jenna fell to the ground. She glared at him while he helped her up.

"He's gone but give me his phone number." Noel handed her his phone. She found Toby's number and called him. But he didn't pick up, she tried again but nothing. She finally gave up. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe she was a school girl caught up in the moment. How can she think Toby liked her? He's a rosewood boy and Rosewood boys are slime balls._ Spencer told her friends she was leaving. Hanna was still with Caleb. And Emily was with the girl and Paige. Aria was still on the phone. She hopped in her car and drove away.

Aria's POV

Aria was on the phone with Ezra and she had this really big smile on her face.

"I miss you." Aria said quietly

"I miss you too." Ezra said back

"When are you coming home?"

"What a guy can't surprise his girlfriend?" Ezra joked.

"No, but come home fast."

"I will. I love you Aria."

"I love you too."

Aria hanged up and sighed she really needed Ezra with her. Like now, but he was coming home soon so she didn't worry.

**Remember to review and comment what you liked the most about this chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

A New Start

** Hey guys I don't feel good so this might be short but it will be a good chapter. I think, no I'm sure that it will be awesome. Maybe some Spoby love, don't know if there will be but trust me they will get together and someone might interfere. But I won't tell you who, I know I'm an evil genius. Anyway I have to go to school soon so let's make this quick and if I mess up it's just because I have to leave for school soon. There is this boy who always stands by my locker and I tell him to go away but he smiles and walks away. I was thinking of doing a Hanna and Caleb moment. You know how she said to peel his sweaty back off her locker. Any ways enjoy the story and review and pretty pretty pretty pretty, how many pretty do I have to put in front of please to make you review. **

Spencer's Pov

Spencer drove home thinking to herself as usual, but this time it felt different she finally believed herself. _Fairytales don't come true, well not for you at least. You opened your heart and that will be the last time. Just admit it you're not Rosewood's girl. Alison is and she got more spine than you. Toby is just someone who made you see it._ Maybe she is right I can't find a decent guy to love me for myself. I'm just the girl who stays home and I'm okay with it.

Spencer pulled her car into the driveway and saw another car that she recognized but she didn't believe it at all. He's here, how did he know where I lived…..

"Spencer." He called to her from inside of her house. He poked his head out the door and gave her the most dazzling smile. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"A-Andrew?" Spencer called to Andrew who had two coffees in his hands.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you out and I was really proud of myself because I always tried to ask you out but I was so scared. But when I came your parents said you were at a party. Was that true?" Andrew asked looking nervous.

"Yeah but it was a dumb party not worth my hour." Spencer said really glad that she didn't met with Toby that night.

"Maybe we can go to the Brew or s-somewhere you want to go. DO you want to go somewhere or….stay and talk…..with your parents?"

"Let's go to the brew. It's funnier to go with someone than yourself."

Spencer hopped into his car and he handed her the extra coffee. She smiled when she saw his hand was shaking.

"Sorry it's cold I was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?'

"I didn't mind sleeping in my car till you parents found me." Andrew smiled his amazing smile.

"That's so sweet; nobody ever did that for me."

They drove to the Brew together and they mostly talked about school and homework. To Spencer she thought it was going well but she would have had funnier with an ant. But she decided to give him a shot maybe he was a fun party guy that loves to bend the rules a little. A part of her didn't want to be here, she was so sick of Andrew and his talking about math nonstop. But the other half thinks it was cute.

They finally got there and order muffins and extra hot coffee. They talked about their futures and what they are planning of doing in the future. Spencer was listing about how Andrew was so smart the skipped Preschool. But her mind was somewhere else. She looked over Andrews shoulder and saw a Familiar face. _Toby?_ She was in so much shock she didn't notice Andrew. She watched how Toby got his coffee and went upstairs with his house key.

"Spencer?" Andrew broke her out of her stare."Spencer. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh I just need to go get some fresh air. Stuffy in here you stay and watch my purse and our food. Order me something please." With that she ran and went outside and when she made sure Andrew wasn't looking she sneak inside and went upstairs. She knocked on the door hoping that it was a misunderstanding and she can go back downstairs and watch Andrew talk and talk. Screw it she wanted Toby.

The door opened and Toby's eyes shined through the dark. "Spencer?"

"Hi, you want to go outside and take a walk?"

"Yeah let me get my coat." He went inside and came back in a leather black jacket. They went back downstairs and Spencer looked for Andrew but he was gone. They went outside and started walking anywhere.

"How did you find me?" Toby asked

"I saw you go upstairs. I also saw you at the party but I tried to get to you but you left to fast." Spencer turned to look at Toby who had his mouth open in shock.

"You were there? I didn't see you."

"You pulled back in the parking and I saw you but before you saw me I got pushed into a bush and I dropped my pure." She showed him her purse.

"I saw that purse on the ground, but I thought…" Toby stopped and looked at Spencer for a long time. Spencer looked up and saw it was raining.

"It's raining."

"Spencer….I thought I would never see anything so beautiful but now I guess I was wrong. Here" Toby handed his coat to her and helped put it on her.

"Thanks." Toby was about to saw something else but Spencer kissed him. They were soaking but it felt like they were standing by the sun. Spencer felt a ball of light burst open inside of her. They kissed longer ignoring the rain. They finally broke away longing for air. Spencer looked at Toby and saw the something she was feeling._ Love._

"Wow." Spencer and Toby said in unison. They walked back inside and climbed the stairs to Toby's apartment. And they talked about life while they walked up. Maybe this was so sort of a fairytale, maybe Toby was my prince charming. All she knows right now is that every time when she feels alone she would go to the dock with Toby back in time to where they first met.

"Do you need new clothes?" Toby asked and Spencer nodded her head."Wait here." Toby left to get her some of his clothes. He came back with a top and he was wearing some bottoms. He tossed her the top and she put it on in the bathroom. It was really long enough to cover her. She walked out and cuddled with Toby watching "Dancing in the rain" Spencer made a mental note to do that with Toby. Because today was magical, it was unreal but amazing at the same time. Spencer drifted off into a deep slumber. She didn't even awake when Toby carried her to his bed and kissed her forehead."Goodnight Spencer Hastings."

**So what did you guys think was it magical? Any way I have to hop of to school and dream of meeting someone like Toby. I hate the cold. Just to tell you guys. Please oh please review. And wish me good luck and read my other story "Two different worlds" Oh and please go check out Kayson3259, LynnLayne18, and FanFicWriter47. So many numbers in people's names, review please.-Sunset13**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I would like to say, is that I kind of like the whole Dantana (glee) just a little. But I never saw Demi liking girls but I'm fine with it. So here is an update in case you missed the last chapter…if you missed it go back and reread it. Whatever I'm going to say it like they say it on glee, so here's what you missed on a new start, Spencer gave up on love but then her long time crush showed up and asked her out. While she was on the date she found her new crush come walking. Andrew disappeared and Spencer got a new boyfriend. Woo that was a lot of drama in 30 seconds. Here you go Spoby fans and read Two different worlds too.**

Spencer woke with a feeling she never woke up to. Weird, was the first thought that came to her. She didn't smell any coffee like she always did when she woke up. Why didn't her mom make any coffee? Spencer got up and walked around she noticed some things around her that didn't quite match her bedroom from yesterday. But she was so tired she didn't care. She went into the hallway but it wasn't a hallway it was a living room. Then she notice a guy on the couch sleeping then like a light bulb all of her memories came flooding back to her. Toby and her kissing in the rain, them laughing and having fun which she barley did anymore, then her falling asleep and…him not taking advantage of her.

"Spence?" Toby called though his barely opened eyes.

"Yeah it's me." Spencer looked at the pictures of young Toby with his family but most of it was of him and his friends.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?"

"That would be a nice change I always have coffee when I wake up."

Toby got up and got some pancakes going. Spencer was going around the apartment looking at stuff of Toby's. Toby called to Spencer through the kitchen, she ran to the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes but they weren't just any pancakes they were cut into heart shapes and had strawberries on the side of the pancakes like an outline around the heart.

"Awww Toby." Spencer said while she was grinning like an idiot. She can definitely get used to this, she was about to dig in when her phone started to ring. Then the door knocked, which was awkward and kind of cool.

"You get your phone and I'll get the door." Toby said before he kissed her. After the kiss she went into Toby's room and found her phone.

"Hello?"

"Spencer is that you?" A voice sighed loudly that China heard it.

"It's me, and Emily is that you?"

"Don't you check your caller id anymore Spencer or are spending more time with your mother that you are old school now?"

"I thought Hanna was the one to use sarcasm in the group remember she made a fuss when Aria said something sarcastic. She wanted to make it a law that she and only she can use sarcasm."

"It's not sarcasm if it's true."

"Yes it is, are you hanging around Hanna a lot?" Spencer joked.

"Spence, we just talked how only Hanna can use sarcasm. Any way not the point I called, I got a call from your parents saying you never showed up home after you left on a date with Andrew."

"Oh no I forgot about my stuck up, know it all's parents."

"Don't worry I told them that after your date you came to my house to tell me how it was and then left to Hanna's house who' mom is gone on vacation to tell her too about your date and you crashed there."

"Thank-you so much, I so owe you Emily."

"Yes you do now tell me where you are?"

Spencer began from the beginning and told her everything. About the party and Andrew who disappeared and the kissing in the rain then they playful fight she got into with Toby, then crashing at his place.

While Spencer ran into his bedroom he went to answer the door. Once Toby opened the door Caleb, Jason, Ezra, Noel, Jenna, and CeCe came bursting though the door. Toby who was pushed between the door and the wall slowly got out, feeling for the pain.

"What do you 6 monsters want?" Toby asked while glaring at them.

"We…..look there's food." Caleb shouted at everyone.

"Look at this heart shape pancakes you must have known I was coming. See everyone bromance." Ezra put his arm around Toby and smiled showing his bright white teeth.

"Whose coat is this?" Jenna asked as she moves Noel so she can sit on his lap.

"Mine."Toby said he didn't want to tell everyone about Spencer and him being a couple yet.

"You wear woman's coats?" Jason said with a smirk."Is there something you want to tell us Toby?"

Toby was coming up with an excuse when Spencer walked; she froze when she saw everyone. Caleb dropped his fork when Spencer and opening his mouth full of pancakes. Noel and Jenna stopped kissing to look at the new girl. Jason and CeCe stopped making goggling eyes at each other. Ezra stopped playing candy land and no one said a word.

Toby watched Spencer's eyes move around and stopped at Caleb who went back to eating her pancakes.

"Hey! Those are my pancakes!" Spencer yelled at Caleb.

"Hey! Who's the chick?" Jason asked

"The chick has a name Jason" CeCe said has she kicked him in the shin."What's your name sweetie?"

"Hasting. Spencer Hasting, and who are you?" Spencer said kind of monotone.

"CeCe Drake and this is my friend Jason." CeCe said has she and Spencer shook hands.

Then they gang and Spencer just talked, Spencer knew most of them so she knew what to avoid and what to talk about. While Toby was kicking Ezra's butt at candy land Jenna pulled her away from the crowd.

"Hey I just wanted to say that if you hurt Toby I will track you down and bury you. Because girls fight way dirtier than boys, got it? "

"Y-y-yesssss." Spencer stuttered.

"Good now let's go back shall we?" Jenna walked away before she got an answer. Well this should be interesting, nothing better than bonding with a boyfriend's sister.

_**#Jennathreat **_** was one of my favorites. Comment which part was your favorite and review how I did on this chapter because I was just winging it out the whole time and thank you so much for the reviews I get everyday so thanks-Sunset13**


	7. Chapter 7

A new start

**Hey everyone loved the reviews from last time. I really love how you love this more than me. Anyway sorry I took so long to write a chapter it's just my stupid Russian teacher gave me an F on a test. So at the end of fall break I have to retake it. Sucks! I hope you like this and can I just say that Glee "Quarterback" episode was super sad. Who watched it? Anyway it was so sad I cried though the whole episode. I should stop talking and let you read, here you go!**

After the whole little party ambush everyone left while Spencer helped Toby clean up a little. After that Spencer barley made it to the couch before she collapsed. "You know your sister is a little scary." Spencer said has she watched Toby go into the kitchen admiring his backside. Toby walked back into the room and gave Spencer a wine glass has he opened the wine bottle.

"I know." Toby said has he poured the wine.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, here's to us, here's to love and every time we messed up."

"Here's to whatever's coming are way. Let's give them hell!" Spencer added in. They took a sip and Toby sat down next to Spencer. "Let's toast because things got better."

"Okay, oh and here's to you." Toby said has he lowered his head and she bought up her head and they touched halfway. It was slow and gentle like this was a new beginning, a new start. After an hour of cuddling and occasionally make outs. Spencer got up to leave, Toby followed her out to say goodbye.

"I can never say goodbye." Spencer said has he kissed her one more time.

"Me either." Toby said has he kissed her some more.

"We both agree that I don't leave yet?"

"I agree" Toby picked Spencer up bride like and carried her to the couch. He placed her down carefully and he bent down but stopped.

"What's wrong? Do I have bad breath?" Spencer said has she got up and covered her mouth.

"No it's not you-"

"Do not tell me it's not you it's me speech because I swear I will hurt you and leave you without nothing." Spencer said sternly

"No it's not that it's a problem I have and I have to take care of it before we get to that stage of our relationship." Toby said nervously.

"Okay I guess I'll go home. Are you okay?" Spencer asked after she picked up her purse which she got from downstairs where she left it after the party.

"I'm fine. Just got to go somewhere far away from Rosewood and….it's going to take a long…..time and the …..Trip is …long…too?" Toby lied

"Okay" Was all Spencer could say before Toby pushed her outside and slammed the door in her face. Spencer slowly made her way to her car kind of having this sick feeling in her stomach, but she brushed it off.

It's been two weeks since that freak out Toby had. Spencer gave up and went and parked outside the brew. She saw that Toby's light was on though the window; she called Toby and saw him walk in front of the window to reach his phone._ So he is home!_ Toby's phone kept ringing but he never picked up. In fact he declined her phone call. Spencer started to fume, she saw Toby pick up his keys and coat. Spencer raced inside and saw him coming downstairs. She didn't have time to think she saw this really hot guy went up to him and kissed him. She saw that Toby saw because she could see him through the little mirror. Toby left when she decided to stop kissing this random guy, who she then realized that it was Conner, the guy that kissed Aria. Conner smiled and his next words she regretted ever kissing him."So can I call you or should we just skip to 3rd base?"

Spencer walked away without another glance. She almost wanted to say yes because she was done waiting for Toby who was a totally loser. She was fed up with his crap, she waited for him to call and get back from his "Trip". She just didn't know what to do. Ring ring goes the telephone every night and the light is on but he's not home. She was beyond done she was ready to move on. She slowly made her way back home, when she parked she pulled out her phone and called Andrew. Who was avoiding her? Did he see her and Toby together? No they were in the apartment at the time. Or did he go out looking for her and then saw her and Toby together? Probably, the phone kept ringing but still no answer. Andrew's answering machine picked up instead. "Hey I'm Andrew Campbell and I'm gone for the week and won't be taking any calls. So leave a message after the beep. Bye"

"Hey this is Spencer I just wanted to see if you want to hang out this weekend, but it say's your gone. Tell me how your trip was after you come back. See ya." Spencer ended the call and hopped out of the car. Once she walked in she was greeted by Melissa who was back from Philly for some reason. Melissa and Mrs. and Mr. Hastings looked like they had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked getting her phone out to call you ever got hurt.

"It's Andrew he…..he's gone…missing." Mrs. Hastings choked out.

"How? When did this happen?" Spencer said holding back tears.

"The day you guys had your very first date with each other." Mr. Hastings said holding his wife.

"That was two weeks ago why didn't anyone say anything before hand?" Spencer said trying hard not to let her tears fall.

"They got a message from him saying he will be visiting some relatives, the Campbell's got suspicions and called the whole family, no one has seen him." Melissa managed to say without crying. So this is what happened he disappeared when I went to see Toby. I'm the reason he's missing maybe if I didn't leave I would have saved the town from this dreadful disappointment. It's my fault. Spencer couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears started rolling down her face, she collapse at the front door. The Hastings surrounded her and they just stayed that way holding each other and crying together.

Andrew was sitting on the ground with his arms and legs tied up. A dark shadow fell onto him; Andrew lifted his beaten face to look at the figure."Once Spencer knows who you really are, all of you, she will be running away from you so fast you won't be able to say ice-cream."

"That's the thing Spencer will never know who we are." The dark figure said has more come into the room."Now are you going to talk or are we going to go through the beating once more?" Has the dark figure lifted up a knife to Andrew's neck.

"It's time to go." A soft voice said behind the figure. Her brown hazel eyes shined though the dark.

"It's your lucky day." The dark figure left and went to the next room. He saw his whole gang getting into normal clothes has they hung their black hoodies up.

"Ready to go?" Has soon has he left the secret building. He saw his gang go into different cars and went different directions so it won't look weird. He let the light shine off his body; he turned to the person ready for him to get in. He hopped in and went home with the person sitting next to him._ Hopefully Spencer would not notice who we are. Yet._

**Does anyone know who this people are? Anyway tell me your guesses and I will probably answer them for you in the next chapter. Over and out.**

**Kisses –A**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys really had good guess on who it was, but you guys got some but not all. There's a lot and they all have secrets too. Be prepared or not either one.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had 2 hours since her meltdown about Andrew. Why would someone want to kidnap Andrew? And who? Spencer was bored of who had a reason to take Andrew when her phone started to ring."Hello?"

"Hey I'm back and look out your window." Spencer crossed the room to her window and found Toby standing there with roses all different colors."Surprise"

"Toby we need to talk…..about us." Spencer felt her cheeks getting wet. She looked away so she won't see the disappointment on Toby's face.

"Why? Is there someone else? Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do it just…can you come up I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Anything for you" It took Spencer 30 seconds to answer the door for Toby; she still didn't know why she was doing this. But then remembering how Toby lied to her and pushed her away and now he wants things to be normal again. Spencer Hastings doesn't do that; well the old Spencer didn't do that. Truth is ever since she met Toby she was more carefree and wild, but now she is only in jealous rages and worried every time he gets a paper cut. Maybe he should cheat on her, she would.

"What did you what to talk about?" Toby asked while he sat down on her bed. Spencer looked at him and noticed a small scar on his cheek which was definitely wasn't there when he left for his "business trip".

"How did you get that scar?"

"This…um…bars fight while I was in Las Vegas."

"You were in Vegas?"

"Yeah, I really was, I help build houses for people in need. So when they called I told them I would so when we got into that stage at my apartment I didn't want to leave the impression that I slept with you then ran off to Vegas."

"Wow, you are good." Spencer was breathless at her _boyfriend's_ statement, she didn't want to not believe it but he was in Rosewood for probably the whole time."Did you take pictures?"

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, did you take pictures while you were "Working"?" Spencer did air quotes around working.

"You don't believe me." Toby sighed and flopped on the bed.

"I want to but I saw you early today and it looked like you were here the whole dang time."

"Spencer I love you and only you and true I got here last night. I went straight home because I was tired of working all night and the pictures of my "Work" at my apartment do you what me to go home and show you them?" Toby did quotes around work to mock her and he said it seriously.

"Sorry, I just get jealous when my boyfriend doesn't make contact with me."

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't call you when I got home it was a long day and I really needed sleep before I came and wooed you, which backfired." Toby embraced Spencer in a hug and they just stood there in each other's arms all night. Spencer knew that Toby was lying about his whereabouts, because the smell of Toby's cologne smelled exactly like Andrew's. So either they are gay and seeing each other or Toby made contact with Andrew before he came here…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, Aria, Emily, and Paige were sitting around the table at the Brew. Chatting about how they should go sky-diving soon, mostly by Ezra and Aria, when Hanna and Caleb stood up and side hugged each other."We have important news to tell you guys." Hanna said very much excited.

"Oh my god you're not pregnant or getting married are you?" Ezra asked almost nervous.

"No, that is silly why would you think that?"

"I watched what you expect when you are expecting earlier."

"Oh well we got all of us tickets to the masquerade ball tomorrow!" Everyone stared at her opened mouth.

"What?" Hanna was shocked in her mind they were all bowing down to her while Caleb told her she was the best girlfriend he ever had and he would be her love slave.

"Hanna that cost like $50 per person and there are 8 of us." Aria yelled at her."That's $400!"

"So we ran into this girl named Miranda and she met her uncle who is rich." Hanna said like they should have already known this.

"Who's Miranda?" Toby asked

"We met her while we were in Ravenswood she totally saved my life."

"How did this person who we have no clue of save you?"

"I was stuck in this phone booth and this guy with a knife attack me and she saved me. It was tots scary."

"And when you say she met her uncle?" Emily asked

"She met her uncle meaning it was the first time she met her uncle." Hanna said with an eye roll.

"Anyway he got us tickets and we are going are you guys please say yes because I love Hanna but with her and a bunch of other girls can into a boxing session and I might be the punching bag so I need someone to save me." Caleb pleaded.

"Yes!" Emily said

"I don't know Em-"Paige started.

"Please." Emily said then gave Paige a peck on the lips.

"Okay but only for you."

"Well we are going." Spencer said."Right Toby?"

"Right!"

"We are going." Ezra said then gave Aria a peck on the cheek which turned into a make out session which ruined lunch. So everyone went home and Toby disappeared with Caleb and Ezra and they went a different way. Opposites of their houses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did she catch you?"

"No one saw me sneaking around while they had lunch but I do know where they are going." He said with and bounce in his step while he made his way to his master.

"Good, follow them and make sure they don't leave that ball."

"How did you know they were going to the ball, I didn't tell you yet."

"I know everything"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

**Well there you have it and sorry I haven't updated in a while I just was busy with stuff. Please review it will make my day.**

**P.S I'm kind of scared of Ravenswood now. I hate that scary looking ghost!**

**-Sunset13(A) **


End file.
